The Hunters
by Iymea
Summary: Being stuck outside the Vice Principal's office sucks. Being stuck outside the Vice Principal's office with a pair of hunters? Detention suddenly doesn't seem all that daunting. (Part Two of The Supernatural Halfa series)


**The Hunters**

 _(Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural)_

* * *

"Here again, Fenton?"

Danny glanced up from his leaning point on the wall as his Math teacher stopped in front of him.

"Oh, I just needed to see Lancer about something…" he lied, hand creeping to the back of his neck. The teacher raised an eyebrow and moved her head from side to side in an exaggerated 'I'm looking but I don't see anyone,' gesture.

Danny sighed, before lowering his gaze again. The Math teacher remained where she was for a moment before shaking her head and moving on. It seemed every teacher in Casper High was aware of Danny's frequent trips to the Vice Principal's office. A lot of them had actually sent him there.

The teen's lips twisted into a sad smirk. One day he'd get out of all this. One day he wouldn't have teachers breathing down his neck constantly while he was trying to save people's lives.

Deciding he needed something else to think about than his own self-pity, he turned his attention to the wall clock across from him. He tried to focus on the uneven ticking. Tick, tick tick, tock tick tick, tock.

Okay, that wasn't helping. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them from twitching at his side. It took him a few seconds to realise that there was something tucked away in between the fabric. Odd. He'd only worn these today and he couldn't remember pocketing anything… The teen frowned and pulled the scrap of card out. The name Crowley was scribbled on top.

"I thought I got rid of this…" Danny pondered to himself, turning the card in his hands in inspection.

"As you can see, we are very adept at defending our students from the threats we face – our evacuation time is the best in the entirety of Amity Park."

Danny tilted his head to get a sideways look down the corridor. He quickly stashed the card back in his pocket as he spotted his portly English teacher advancing between two taller, well suited men. Lancer was too taken with his boasting to notice the teen stood in front of his office.

"And this is all… normal to you?" The shorter of the two unknown guys asked, his face contorted with disbelief. Lancer nodded.

"Oh yes, Lord of The Flies, we've been dealing with this all for six months at least. It's second nature."

At that moment, Lancer spotted Danny. The teen quickly dropped his head, trying to ignore the way Lancer's eyes bore into the side of it.

"Alice in Wonderland, Fenton. This is becoming far too regular."

"I know, sir," Danny sighed. He wasn't kidding, this was the sixth time in the past few weeks. If only his teacher's would get the hint and know that sending him to Lancer whenever he did something wrong wasn't going to solve anything. He couldn't help it if he was ghost target number one.

Lancer's eyes lingered on him for a while longer before he turned to the men now behind him. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen. I have a few things to attend to. Perhaps you could see me at the end of the school day and we could continue our chat."

"Of course," the taller man confirmed, with a short nod. Lancer moved past Danny to reach his office door.

"I'll be with you in a moment." And then the door closed. The teen groaned, resting the back of his skull against the wall. A moment for Lancer usually spanned between five and ten minutes. Danny's legs were already aching for the fifteen that he'd been waiting.

It took the halfa a painfully long time to realise that the men his teacher had been talking to were still standing there.

"He seems like a handful," the lighter haired one commented, nodding towards the office door.

"Who, Lancer? You have no idea." Talk about preppy, over enthusiastic and often frightening teachers.

"Does he always do that? Just shout out book titles in the middle of a sentence?"

Danny smirked. It was one of those quirky things that the entire school liked to mock on occasion. "Yeah. It's sorta his trademark."

"Weird. So what did you do to land yourself here?"

Danny blinked before looking the two over more closely. The most defining feature about the both of them, was probably that they were both giants. At least, compared to him. He'd had something of a growth spurt over the past few months, but even then. The one question floating in his mind - why were they still here?

"I blew up the science lab," Danny admitted, cautiously. It wasn't really his fault. Well… it was in a way. He'd been nursing a broken arm from a fight with Ember this morning and hadn't really been paying attention to the chemicals that he was mixing together. His teacher hadn't been all that impressed.

Blondie whistled in appreciation. "Nice!"

"The science lab didn't seem to think so." And neither did Mr Gaunt.

The taller guy scoffed. Feeling like he'd made a close enough initial bond with Danny, Blondie moved to the spot on the wall beside him. The teen shuffled uncertainly.

"We did hear right, didn't we? That Lancer guy called you 'Fenton'."

Ah, and now they were getting somewhere. The boy's eyes narrowed as he tried to read the man beside him. "Yeah, why?"

"Any relation to the ghost hunters?"

Danny groaned internally. People asking after the Fentons was never a good sign. Especially people who were just passing through. The teen liked his invisibility in school but outside of the classroom, everyone knew exactly who he was. Because of his folks.

"Yeah, they're my parents."

"Eesh. Tough break," Blondie grimaced before getting a quick jab to the ribs from his partner. "Ow!"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," the man with the flowing locks introduced, ignoring the accusing looks he was getting from the shorter guy.

"Danny."

Sam did a quick scan of the area before moving in a little closer - almost conspiratorially. The teen subconsciously pushed his back harder into the wall, already put off by the close proximity of the two.

"Would you mind us asking you a few questions? About the ghosts?"

Well that really didn't bode well.

"Why? Are you journalists or something?" _Please be journalists, please be journalists._

"We're hunters," Dean clarified, casually shifting his jacket to reveal a gun strapped to a holster on his belt. Danny gulped, eyes latched to the weapon. That didn't look like an ectogun.

"Huh," he grunted, a little higher than he had intended. "You know, you're probably better off talking to my parents." _And getting as far away from me as possible,_ the teen silently added.

Dean grimaced, glancing sideways at his brother. "No offence, but we'd rather hear it from you."

"We've heard that your parents tend to… exaggerate," Sam cut in, carefully. And by that, they meant blather on for hours.

"Yeah…" Danny pressed his hand to the back of his head, suddenly wishing that Lancer would pop his head out of the door and call him in. "Uh… What is it you wanna know?"

The brother's shared a private look before turning their full attention on the uncomfortable teenager.

"Do you know why the ghosts are here? Do you know what they want?" Sam asked, leaning forward a little more.

"Do you mean… as a whole? Or individually."

"They have individual goals?"

"Well, yeah." Danny's head shook slightly in disbelief at the question. Didn't everybody? "I mean… Skulker, for example, is out to catch the rarest creatures he can to show off in his lair where as someone like Technus just wants world domination."

The brother's looked at each other again, this time less certain. Danny didn't speak silent eye talk, so he couldn't tell what either of them were saying but it was clear it was something along the lines of 'has this kid lost it'?

"Have the ghosts ever killed anyone?" Dean finally coughed out.

"No, I don't think so." If they had, Danny would likely be the first person to know about it.

"What about Danny Phantom?"

Danny choked on his own tongue, eyes suddenly clinging to Sam. "Wha- What about him?" They didn't know all that much about ghosts but they knew about Danny Phantom? The teen severely doubted Vlad would ever send more ghost hunters at him but he'd been proved wrong before.

"What drives him?" Sam reiterated.

Danny shrugged, trying his hardest to look casual. "Uh… I guess he wants to… protect people? Stop people from getting hurt and keeping the ghosts away. Kind of like a… defender?"

"Like a superhero?" The taller brother queried, skeptically.

"Great, we're in a freakin' comic book."

"Hero… is a bit of a strong word…" Defender sounded lame, but he prefered it to 'superhero'. He wasn't exactly modest, but he wasn't a caped crusader either.

"Do you know how to get rid of them?" Sam asked, cutting off the teen's drifting thoughts.

"Get rid of them?"

"You know…" Dean prompted, drawing a line with his finger across his throat. "Destroy them. Knock them out of existence."

"Uh… I don't…"

"What does Phantom do?"

"He sends them back to the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?" Danny blinked as the two men stared blankly back at him. They were hunters, but they'd never heard of the Ghost Zone? Something was definitely up.

"Yeah…" the teen tested, "Where the ghosts come from? Why, what do you do?"

"Salt and burn, baby." Dean announced, proudly.

The boy gulped. That didn't sound friendly. _Salt_ and _burn_. He had no idea. Maybe salt was like... an injury? Like... adding salt to a wound? And then burn... was that a reference to Hell?

 _Hell_. Crowley. As though a floodgate had opened, the words the demon had said to him in that alley cascaded into his skull.

 _"Two men will be heading in this direction rather soon, I want someone to gain their trust, and who better than poor little Danny Fenton with the ghost-hunter parents?"_

He had to have been talking about these two! It then occurred to him that they'd titled his parent's 'ghost hunters' but left the ghost off when they'd indicated themselves. Maybe they hunted more than that. Maybe that was why they'd caught the attention of the King of Hell.

Realising that he was in deeper than he first thought, Danny released his back from the wall, standing straight so that he could be ready to bolt at any moment. The last thing he needed was to be an unwitting pawn in someone else's game of chess. He got enough of that from Vlad. Unfortunately, he was already deep in conversation, and if he didn't want to completely give himself away, he'd have to roll with it. If these two had caught Crowley's attention, they had to be pretty good at what they did.

"Salt?" he prodded, as he finally remembered what had last been said.

"Rock Salt. Burns straight through 'em."

Right. Yeah. That. Danny repressed a shudder and settled for a raised eyebrow.

"Back to this Ghost Zone?" The teen turned his attention back to Sam. "If it's where the ghosts are coming from, why are they only just coming through? Why weren't they here years ago?"

"That's probably something to do with the Ghost Portal," the teen admitted. "My parents built it nine months ago so that they could go between the worlds and prove the existence of ghosts, as well as run their own experiments on them."

"What kind of idiot builds a portal to a Ghost Zone?" Dean chided, face screwing up in disapproval.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"No, it's okay. He's not wrong." If he was being entirely honest, he'd had the same thought quite a few times since he had unintentionally opened it. "But I think the portal might have weakened the wall between the worlds in Amity Park meaning that there are more natural portals making it easier for ghosts to move in and out."

"Mr Fenton!" Lancer's voice abruptly called from inside the office. Danny had to fight to stop himself from sagging in relief.

"Sorry guys, punishment awaits," the teen all but chimed. He quickly began edging away from the pair towards the office door.

"Do you think we could catch you after school? We have a few more questions and you seem like one of the only people with any real idea of what is happening."

Danny's thoughts crashed to a halt at the preposition. "Uh… I don't know if I can… I mean, I told my friends…"

"C'mon kid. Your social life can wait for one night. This is important hunter stuff," Dean cut him off, confident smirk slashed across his face. Danny grimaced, glancing at the office door as though that would give him an answer.

"I don't-"

" _Fenton!_ "

"We'll see you tonight!" Blondie shot him a quick wink before turning and grabbing his brother's shoulder, pulling him away.

For a second, Danny stood there, watching them go as a bewildered sense of dread built up in his stomach. This really didn't bode well.

* * *

AN: I did another one-shot.

THIS IS NOT THE END! Well... it kinda is... What I mean is I have a plan in place for a universe of SuperPhantom. Basically, imma be posting one shots that all exist in the same universe. So... before this one, there is 'King of Hell'. I'm doing it like this for multiple reasons, one being that you shouldn't have to read one to make sense of the other - that way if I'm... seven one shots in, the person reading won't have to go back and read the others, they can just phase in there. Another is that it means I don't have to stick to any kind of updating schedule (not that I'm any good with those anyway) and there shouldn't be as much pressure to constantly update :P Plus... I don't have to go through the entire story, I can just show highlights of it :D

I hope you liked eeet!

~Mea


End file.
